It Stays On
by Hamato-Grayson
Summary: Robin always seems to have something covering his arms and legs. He says he's human but is he really? Short summary. Eventual identity reveal and other things. Enjoy!


Richards eyes fluttered open. The world around him seemed blurred and out of focus.

Clang clang, clang clang.

What was that noise? Dick knew he had heard it from somewhere before, he just couldn't seem to place it.

Clink, clang, screech, clang.

His vision became more focused and the noise seemed to rise in volume. His brain still fuzzy from just waking up he tried to force his eyes to open wider, curiosity stabbing at his mind.

Cling clang, screeeech!

It sounded almost like something scraping against a solid surface. The screeching of the unknown object stopped and continued, it began to get to the point that Dick couldn't wait any longer. He yelled at his brain to work.

Cling clang. His heart rate excelerated. Screeeech! His eyes opened fully. His eyesight slowly came back to him and muffled voices could be heard. Lights shone in his eyes. Where was he? This wasn't his room. Where was Bruce and Alfred? The lights began to dim and two men stood at the side of Dick dressed in lab coats and special equipment covering their mouth and eyes.

Cling clang screech! There it is again! What was that? His eyes drifted down onto the metal table. Scalpels were layed out and other machinery that Dick had never seen before lay on the metal table. The "scientists" slid one scalpel to one side, a metal bowl to the other.

Dick dragged his eyes down to his hands where they lay strapped down each. His legs strapped down as well. He knew panicking wasn't the best of options and he knew better.

But something about this whole situation put him off. It didn't feel real and his legs and arms seemed as though they were half working.

"Subject 208 is showing no signs of discomfort or any negative symptoms to the medication given yesterday" said one of the scientists. His lab coat was creased in corners and his eyes showed no evidence of emotion.

Subject 208? That seemed to play with Dick's brain a bit.

"No full on mode episodes?" The other scientist said. His coat had no creases and concern was visible on parts of his face that were showing. Wait, concern? What's he concerned about? Familiarity rushed through Dick's body. Just what was full on mode mean?

"No full on mode episodes either" the concerned man sighed and looked at the floor.

Gas crawled from the sides of the cylindrical glass room. Dick quickly held in his breath, a hope that the gas coming through would stop soon. His lungs began to burn and Dick started to feel very light headed.

He tried to hold his breath for a little longer. His face felt hot and Dick gasped for more air. The two men in lab coats turned towards him and stared at Dick as his surrounding began to fade. Dick scrunched his eyes closed. He waited for something to happen but nothing did, so he opened his eyes once again.

It was pitch black.

"I can help you if you can help me" that voice, he knew that voice.

"Why should I trust you?" That was his voice. He remembered this, this was a decision he wished he never made.

"I can keep the doctors away" his voice lingered and sounded quite amused, "deal or no deal?"

"I dont have much of a choice do I?" He heard himself sigh, "Deal".

Now that he's hearing it, it sounds even worse then when he decided to make the deal. But he had no choice. Dick knew they would find him if he hadn't made that deal.

"Good Robin or should I call you Dick?"

"Dick? DICK! DICK WAKE UP!" He jolted up from his bed. His eyes bulged out. Sweat trickled from his forehead. The sheets that once covered the shaken up teen now lay twisted at his legs, long forgotten. He licked his dry lips and looked up t the Saviour who woke him from his nightmare.

Bruce stared at Dick from next to his bed, his jaw line straight, "Are you alright?"

Dick nodded his head slowly up and down. Screaming was something that happened once or twice every week. It was nothing new, it had been going on for a while now.

The nightmare that Dick just witnessed was new. Most nightmares were the same dream playing out over and over again.

The nightmares of his parent's deaths still lingered in the back of his mind.

Bruce sighed and sat on the 13 year old's bed. Dick pressed his knees to his chest and lay his head on top of his legs facing Bruce. Bruce leaned closer and rubbed circles on the teens back. Dick closed his eyes and washed the memory clean from his mind.

He looked up at Bruce and smiled, "Thanks". The man looked at his adopted son and the side of his lips tugged upwards. He stopped rubbing his sons back and got off of his bed.

Dick closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and exhaled. The sound of a silent click from further away in his massive room told Dick that Bruce had left and closed the door so he could get changed for school.

His eyes fluttered open, "That memory was not asterous at all".

 **Finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible and hopefully the story comes out quite nicely. Not my best but we're going with it! Thank you for all those that reviewed, favourited and followed. I enjoy feedback, it motivates me to update faster?**


End file.
